


114

by celinekoo



Category: paper lover
Genre: M/M, paper lover - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinekoo/pseuds/celinekoo





	114

身旁传来了一声低哼。  
宿鸣谦凑到栗说星身旁，咬了人脖子一口，凶凶的：“我就是故意的，西木，你除了选择接受外，还可以选择接受。”  
接受，和，接受？  
这是一道选择题吗？  
栗说星略微迟疑的刹那，比水更温热的身躯贴上了他的皮肤，他被人轻轻地环住，宿鸣谦来到了他怀里。  
“西木……”  
宿鸣谦亲了栗说星一口，浅浅的。  
随后，柔软的唇顺着栗说星轮廓向下，先来到下巴处，又向着脖颈移动。  
这是水面上的碰触。  
水面底下，栗说星感觉到了更多的东西。  
对方的手指落在他的腰腹处，贴在上面，画着圈儿，画一圈，就有一丛火焰自栗说星心头冒起，他本能地伸手去抓，但对方藏在水底下的手就像水蛇一样灵活，几次被他碰到，又几次滑溜溜地逃走。  
这样绕了几次，缠在栗说星腰上的毛巾不知被哪只手碰一下，掉了。  
栗说星还没反应过来，那只和他捉了半天迷藏的手向下一放，覆盖在了他的欲望上。  
刹那，全身的火焰都冲到了这个位置。  
栗说星清晰地感觉到身体的变化，他蓦地抓住宿鸣谦的手，声音仿佛是根扯紧了的橡皮绳：“等等，鸣谦，别动，你的身体还很虚弱……”  
宿鸣谦对此的回答是一抹微带玩味的笑容，并稍微退后一些，俯身向下。  
栗说星一开始还纳闷，不明白的对方究竟要干什么，直至看见身前人的面孔离水面越来越近，马上就要碰到水面的时候……他忽然明白了！  
他猛然坐直身体，哗啦一声，浴池里的水泼出了边沿，奶白的水面低矮下去，露出了藏在其下的一些东西。  
欲望戳穿了最后一层遮掩，暴露在空气之中。  
狰狞的巨物一下到了宿鸣谦的眼前，柱头通红，青筋盘踞。  
栗说星看见宿鸣谦稍稍停顿。  
只停顿了一下。  
下一秒，对方继续，像小动物试探食物能不能品尝那样，伸出舌头，小心翼翼舔了舔柱身。  
栗说星的喉结开始滚动。  
他的手按到宿鸣谦的肩膀上，他想要把人扶起来，可实际上，他的手掌向下用力，他将宿鸣谦扯得更靠近自己，让自己的欲望直戳到宿鸣谦的脸上……  
然后，靠近的人张开了嘴。  
他的尖端被含进去。  
湿热的套子罩住了他，这是为他量身打造的容纳之处，最舒适，最契合。  
宿鸣谦在慢慢向下。  
尖端之后就是柱身。  
他将尽其所能，将最多的欲望含入口中，他的口唇和舌头在努力，轻吮舔弄着口腔中的东西。  
湿润的口腔并没有将栗说星身上的火焰浇熄，他身上的火越烧越猛，他再也忍受不住，按着宿鸣谦的肩膀，闯入其中。  
宿鸣谦发出了一声窒息的呜咽。  
栗说星朝下看去，看见宿鸣谦脸上布满了醉后似的红晕，张开的口里，闪出一丁点红舌，还有几缕银丝，牵连在唇与他的欲望之间。  
栗说星的欲望越发膨胀，乃至颤抖。  
他尽情地享受着对方口腔的柔软，柔韧灵活的舌头包裹着将，抚慰他的欲望，浇灭他的火焰，甚至连柱身上的青筋皱褶，都逐一关照过去……  
直到细细的喘息，从宿鸣谦的嘴中泄露出来。  
栗说星看出了宿鸣谦的疲惫，他从对方口中退出来，耐心地将人抱起来放到身上。  
他亲吻对方皱起的眉头，直到把对方眉间的皱褶抚平，接着又啃咬刚刚被自己入侵了的嘴唇，把那点唇瓣咬得通红滴血，再向下，亲吻宿鸣谦的喉结，亲吻宿鸣谦的肩膀，还有胸膛，直到将坐在自己身上的人亲成了一只红虾。  
宿鸣谦被亲得有点迷迷糊糊的，但他很执着，依旧将手探向栗说星的欲望处。  
他的手先碰到栗说星的欲望，才套弄了两下，栗说星的手也覆盖过来了，抓住宿鸣谦的手。  
宿鸣谦：“西木，你还没好……”  
栗说星在宿鸣谦耳旁咬牙说了一句：“我，现在，就想，操你！”  
宿鸣谦：“……”  
他沉默着，缩进了栗说星怀里，将脑袋埋进去，装鸵鸟。  
栗说星揽着宿鸣谦的手向下移动，移动到了对方的后边，他的手指方才轻轻一碰那柔软之所，怀里的人就抖了两下。  
“……西木！”  
栗说星将人抱紧了，像要嵌入怀中。  
“现在又知道怕了？”他闷笑一声，“放心吧，别紧张，我才舍不得……”  
他的手向前挪动，碰到了宿鸣谦身前的欲望，那欲望和自己的一样，挺立起来，欲求不满。  
栗说星就像宿鸣谦对自己一样，同样握住对方的欲望，碰触对方的柱身和顶端，让自顶端泌出的粘液沾满手指，再将它们一点点涂抹到宿鸣谦的身上……  
身体的温度一直在攀升。  
随着时间的推移，宿鸣谦的喘息越来越剧烈，他的欲望在栗说星的手掌之中涨至最大，临界点马上就要来临。  
就在宿鸣谦意乱神飞的时候，他的耳旁，突然响起了一句疑问，疑问轻轻的，充满了劝诱：“崽，之前你在游戏里的跳舞的那一夜，你在我耳旁说了一句话，你说，‘我想让你……’，你想让我做什么？”  
宿鸣谦注意力已经集中不起来了，他本能地回答：  
“你怎么知道这句话……我，我想说的是……”  
“我想让你对我做任何事……”  
栗说星：“现在这样也算吗？”  
宿鸣谦：“……嗯。”  
对方的话，落到了栗说星的心口。  
欲望再也忍耐不住，白浊伴随着这句话，与宿鸣谦的，同时喷薄而出。


End file.
